Marcus Damon VS Karma Akabane
Marcus Damon VS Karma Akabane is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Marcus Damon from Digimon Data Squad (Savers) and Karma Akabane from Assassination Classroom. This page was created by Timpack and is his fifth written Death Battle. The next battle is General Griveous VS Inspector Gadget while the previous one was Snow White VS Susan Pevensie. 'Description' Digimon VS Assassination Classroom! One of these delinquents have the power to punch a digital god in the face while the other have been trained in to kill the creature that blew up the moon. Its time to see if these 2 has what it takes to defeat the other. The street fighter VS the assassin! Overwelming power and durability VS incredible stealth and speed! '' 'Intro' '''Boomstick: Delinquents….. The people who doesn’t follow the law and beat the shit out of people that they don’t like. ' Wiz: The 2 delinquents that enter the ring today however has something in common in that they on a regular basis interacts with the unnatural side of our world like monsters made of data and beings capable of destroying the moon. Boomstick: Like Marcus Damon, The Streetfighter of DATS ' z Intro Marcus.png ' Wiz: and Karma Akabane, The Troublemaker Of Class 3-E z Intro Karma.png Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. 'Marcus Damon' Wiz: There are many different fighting styles throughout the universe. Most of them involve using weapons, martial arts, or using some kind superpower that is unique to that person. This combatant however that we are about to introduce is unique. Boomstick: That translates to that HE FIGHTS GIANT MONSTERS THAT HAVE THE POWER TO DESTROY ENTIRE CITIES AND THAT ARE KAIJU LEVELS IN SIZE WITH JUST HIS FISTS. HE HAS NO TRAINING, POWERS, OR WEAPONS AND STILL HE HAS BEEN ABLE TO HARM CREATURES MUCH LARGER THAN HIM WITH JUST A PUNCH TO THE FACE. THIS MIGHT JUST BE THE MOST RIDICULOUS COMBATANT IN DEATH BATTLE HISTORY SO FAR. Wiz: I very much agree Boomstick. We have already seen some crazy characters on Death battle but this might just be the most bizarre yet. Boomstick: Ladies and Gentlemen, we give you Marcus Damon. Marcus jumps into the air and punches Kokatorimon in the face sending it reeling backwards. Boomstick: FALCON PUNCH! Or more fittingly MARCUS PUNCH! Wiz: Marcus Damon, or Daimon Masaru in the Japanese version, is an average 14 year old student who lives in Japan with his mother and younger sister. Because of not being too bright, his grades are below average so he prefers to focus on other more important things in his mind. To learn how to fight and defend himself Boomstick: Smart Kid. I would also rather kick the crap out of people than study for some boring exam. Wiz: Marcus fighting prowess is insane. Even when he is outnumbered, he can without any problem beat them all rather easily. In the first episode he appears in, he defeated 13 people off-screen. But this is just small fries compared to the enemies Marcus confronted after joining DATS which is an organization that was created to deal with Digimon that enters the human world to cause trouble. He quickly got paired up with his new partner Agumon who he befriended a couple of hours earlier through a fistfight. Boomstick: Now that is how you start a friendship. With Agumon by his side, Marcus confronted many enemies bent on destroying both worlds. Unlike his fellow agents who could activate the process of evolution for their Digimon partners whenever they wanted, Marcus could only activate Agumons digivolution by punching the enemy Digimon. Now this may sound unfair as no human could ever punch a huge monster and not break any bones……..except Marcus who’s punch is so powerful that it ACTUALLY HURTS THE DIGIMON WITHOUT ANY SIDE EFFECTS. Marcus may look normal but this kid is must be superhuman to some degree. This just can’t be natural. ''' Wiz: Marcus has been described as a normal kid who just has a natural talent for fighting but as Boomstick pointed out, Marcus is definitely superior to most other humans. Time after time again, he has jumped incredibly high into the air just to be able to punch Digimon in the face. This tells us that Marcus is much more athletic than most people. He is also much more durable as he has repeatedly been hit by powerful attacks from enemy Digimon and survived although covered in serious injuries. '''Boomstick: Marcus isn’t just superhuman. HE IS SUPER SUPERHUMAN. During his battle with Craniamon, he blocked one the Mega-levels attacks and broke his shield with only his fists. This only gets more impressive as Craniamons shield is the strongest one in the digital world. He also broke one of SaberLeomons fangs with just one punch and defeated a demon lord with some help from Agumons strongest form ShiningGreymon Burst Mode. Wiz: The reason for these incredible feats is probably Marcus DNA Charge. The DNA Charge is something that humans use to evolve their Digimon and can be used for other things also. Marcus DNA Charge is incredible so it is probably what gives him the power to survive close combat encounters with Digimon. This is even more evident when one compares Marcus to his father Spencer Damon. Boomstick: If you thought Marcus was amazing, you have not seen what his father has accomplished. He can freaking create a mini earthquake by just punching the ground and also fought a Mega-level Digimon to a stalemate without any help. Remember that most Mega-level Digimon has the power to destroy a city and that some has the power to even destroy dimensions so this is a huge deal. Spencer is definitely the kick-ass dad everyone wanted when they were 10 years old. I know I did. ''' Wiz: It should be noted though even with all this power contained within him, Marcus would have died ages ago if it hadn’t been for his partner Agumons help. Marcus punches definitely hurts most Digimon but usually he can’t defeat them on his own so he digivolves Agumon to finish them off. Marcus actually did try to fight a Garurumon on his own one time due to an argument between him and Agumon a couple of hours earlier. He would have died if his partner hadn’t come in at the last second and saved him. '''Boomstick: Marcus is also not very bright. Sure he has come up with some clever strategies but most of the time; he just throws himself at the nearest enemy and hopes his fists connect with them. This kind of behavior and reasoning was one of the reasons why DATS failed to save the sacred city so good job breaking it hero. Wiz: This also reflects on Marcus personality as he is both rash and arrogant. He is very loyal though and would do anything to protect the people closest to him. Boomstick: Still since he can defeat a digital god capable of destroying worlds, the flaws are very insignificant in the long term…….. I am not kidding. He pulverized a god with just one punch. Maybe we should have picked Saitama from One Punch Man to be Marcus opponent than the other guy. Wiz: That is a terrible idea due how big a stomp it would have been in Saitamas favor. Boomstick: Regardless of what opponent he is facing whether it is a normal human or a monster of destruction, they will know to fear the name of Marcus Damon. Marcus: It’s fighting time 'Karma Akabane' Boomstick: School is very overrated in my opinion but if you have to go and join one, don’t chose Kunugigaoka Junior High School. That place is just crazy in how they handle their students. If you do badly, you get sent a separate campus located on a large mountain and gets bullied by both students and teachers alike. This is really bullying at its worst. Wiz: While it is true that education is treated more seriously in Japan, this is rather extreme. This can only happen in a fictional world and not in the real one or so I hope anyway. Boomstick: Students that also are rather violent are also sent to “Class 3-E” although in one specific student’s case, I think he was rather content with being transferred to another class. I know I would as I would rather be taught by the yellow tentacle monster than some boring teacher. Wiz: Karma Akabane entered a world of assassination as he joined Class 3-E as the being that had just destroyed the moon was teaching the class for some mysterious reason. The government gave the students the means to kill him but that is easier said than done when the target can move at Mach 20. For some reason though, the newly dubbed “Korosensei” is a rather good teacher who goes out of his way to teach his student. Boomstick: I have a good guess what that octopus is teaching those children with those tentacles of his. Wiz: This isn’t a hentai Boomstick. He definitely looks weird but he isn’t the kind of teacher you’re thinking about. Boomstick: I still don’t trust Mr Smiley-head over here. Wiz: Anyway, Karma quickly became one of the most successful students in the class due to his violent tendencies and expertise in foul play. He even became the first person in the series to actually hurt Koro. Karma has also some rather incredible feats for just being Junior High School student. Boomstick: This red haired menace has broken a table in half after a teacher insulted him, defeated the assassin Grip in combat who can break glass with his fists easily, and even traveled to space at one point after hijacking a space shuttle with fellow classmate Nagisa. This kid is just insane in what he has accomplished at such young age. I’m actually feeling a bit jealous right about now. Wiz: Karma isn’t just strong but he is also rather clever as well. He didn’t get the highest scores in every subject for no reason at all. Karma can come up with plans in an instant during battle. It was with his help that Class 3-E managed to defeat Itona during their second encounter and it was also how he almost managed to defeat Nagisa in combat during the Class 3-E civil war arc. Boomstick: His only true weakness is that he sometimes underestimates his opponents. This has led to him actually getting bad grades on one of the exams and also more embarrassingly getting knocked out from behind by some punks that he really could have beaten with ease. Even Wiz could have beaten the crap out of them if he wasn’t such geek. Wiz: Hey! Boomstick: However thanks to the Korosenseis teachings, This has become much less of a problem as Karma has learned from his failures and is mostly not looking down on his opponents for the most part as he can be extremely lazy whenever he feels like it. ''' Wiz: He does know though if the opponent he is facing is strong or not. He directly knew that Houjou was much more powerful than him at first glance and thereby forced himself to beg forgiveness to his men that he had insulted earlier. It was only after days of planning that Class 3-E could finally take down the divine soldier. '''Boomstick: Although Karma does often work together with his fellow classmates to defeat an enemy or try to assassinate their teacher, he is still one of the most skilled for a reason. Especially as students and teachers mention his supremacy all the time. Itona once said that other than him, Karma is the strongest one in the class. This was when the Itona still had tentacles in his hair which is just plain weird and creepy. Are you sure this is not a hentai Wiz? Wiz: Moving on, Karma is also the fourth best in marksmanship of Class 3-E meaning he is good with guns. He is also rather good with a knife. While the weapons he uses only works on Korosensei, Karma would probably be equally as good with real knives and guns as they are rather similar to what he uses regularly. Boomstick: Still he is not as good as me when it comes to blowing stuff up. Wiz: The reason for his knack for assassination does not only come from his violent tendencies but also the training he has undergone since the beginning of the series. Just like the rest of class 3-E, Karma has been trained in the arts of stealth meaning he can easily sneak up on enemies. He can also during the combat escape into the shadows only to reappear for an attack when the moment is right. Boomstick: Karma has even gone an extra mile above the others as he has learned Karasumas fighting style after having observed his movement for several lessons. Since Karasuma is an expert in free running and having bested the NOT god of death in combat, it’s safe to say that Karma received a rather sweet power up. This kid would have been my best friend when I was younger if it wasn’t for one small detail. Wiz: Do you mean his strange and rather sadistic sense of humor? Boomstick: I’m glad I did not go to school with this guy. This kid is rather sadistic in personality especially once you see what he did to Grip and a member of the Wolf Pack once beating them in combat. It does not help that he is extremely fast and agile on battlefield. If I would try to attack him, he would be able to easily dodge just like how he once dodged a baseball bat at close range. ' Wiz: Sadistic and playful he may be but with skills in the field of combat and assassination, Karma Akabane is not someone you want you want to mess with. ''Karasuma: Karma Akabane, He seems like the evasive, meandering type at first glance but those eyes are full of mischief. '''Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! 'Death Battle!' Somewhere in Japan: It was a rather nice day outside as the birds were singing and there were no clouds in the sky. The ground however was filled with people knocked unconscious as if they had just received a huge beating. The culprits were in the middle of an argument as they stood on top of their unconscious victims as if they didn’t know they were there. The first boy was dressed in a white shirt under an unbuttoned red shirt along with blue jeans and red shoes while the second wore a black blazer and had short red hair. Marcus: This is my turf kid so you can’t just come here and beat these thugs up. That’s my job. Karma: Your name isn’t plastered on the ground so I had every right to be her. I came first and you got here last I’m afraid. At least you got to knock out a couple of these weaklings Punch Guy. Marcus: Stop with that dam nickname. You are really starting to get on my nerves kid. Karma: What are you going to do about it Punch Guy? Are you going to run home to mommy and cry perhaps? Marcus: Now you’ve done it. It’s time to teach you some manners. Karma: I already have a teacher thank you very much. I doubt you could teach me anything Punch Guy but if you want to fight, who am I to refuse the opportunity to prove you wrong. Both Marcus Damon and Karma Akabane jumped backwards to get some space between them as they locked eye contact with each other waiting for someone to make the first move. As a leaf from a nearby tree hit the ground, both fighters lunged at each other. Marcus: It’s fighting time. FIGHT! Marcus tried to hit Karma with his fist but he simply dodged it and jumped over Marcus and then proceeded to kick him in the back. Enraged over that his opponent had gotten the first hit, Marcus turned around to send another punch Karmas way but the assassin in training once again dodged so Marcus punch hit a tree instead. This caused it to fall to the ground as the punch went right through the wood. Both combatants had to jump back to avoid getting crushed beneath it. Using the moment to his advantage, Karma ran at Marcus and punched him in the face. He was surprised though that the DATS agent hardly felt the attack as Marcus ignored the pain and slammed his fist into Karmas stomach sending the kid flying backwards into a wall. Karma however was soon up on his feet again as he dodged Marcus next attack. This went on for a while as Karma kept dodging all of Marcus attacks thanks to his agility. Seeing an opportunity in front of him, he slid under Marcus legs and grabbed a knife that one of the thugs dropped in their previous struggle. With his new weapon, Karma went on the offensive. Not at all concerned about the knife coming his way, Marcus simply sent a powerful fist his opponent’s way as Karma tried to slash him with his knife. The knife completely broke under the force of Marcus fist. In mild surprise, Karma ducked and kicked Marcus between the legs as he retreated behind a rather large bush. Marcus was too busy falling to his knees in pain to follow. Marcus had to admit that the kid was fast. He was like a freaking monkey with those acrobatics of his making him so hard to hit. To think that a Junior High School student were proving much harder to beat than some of the Digimon he had faced was really bizarre. Marcus was glad he had left Agumon at home or the lizard would be laughing at him right now. Karma was very much exhausted after just fighting Marcus for a couple of minutes. This guy was definitely above Karasuma and maybe even beyond Houjous level of power. He had at once felt the power radiating of him as they had gone into battle and it was terrifying. That’s why he had spent much of his time dodging to give him the time to analyze his opponent and come up with a good strategy to beat him. Karma: Did that hurt Punch guy? I know it wasn’t very nice but I don’t really like playing fair. Marcus: Get back here and fight like a man. A real fighter doesn’t run and hide in the shadows. Karma: As you wish Punch Guy. Catch me if you can. The chase began as Karma ran out from his hiding spot with Marcus in hot pursuit. Karma constantly made it much harder for Marcus to follow as he all the time jumped over obstacles like benches and fences with ease, climbed up into the trees and jumped from branch to branch, or ran through bushes filled sharp branches. Marcus definitely wasn’t as nimble as Karma as he constantly lagged behind only to be meet with Karmas infuriating teasing smile as if he was better than him. The DATS agent wasn’t one to give up though as he pushed through every obstacle Karma threw at him with the endurance of an superhuman. It came to a halt momentarily as Marcus found himself stepping on a banana peel and fell to the ground. The banana peel hadn’t been there before so it was rather clear who the culprit was as Karma was leaning on a trashcan laughing at him. Karma: It seems the banana peel trick actually does work. While I prefer something a bit flashier when tormenting somebody, I do have a soft spot for the classics. Marcus: I will show you something flashy when you get to fell the force of my fist in a couple of seconds so don’t you dare run away. And so the chase was on once again. As they exited the park they had been going at it in, the combatants found themselves entering an abandoned construction site. At once Karma threw himself into the shadows. For an assassin like him, this was the perfect place for a sneak attack. Marcus however was not ready to give up just yet. Marcus: Stop hiding you coward. If you don’t come out this instant, I will force you out into the open. Marcus punched the unfinished building in front of him so hard that cracks started to appear as the building collapsed on itself. Karma, who had hidden himself on the second floor, quickly exited the building and landed quietly on the ground. Not silent enough however as Marcus heard him. Before Karma could react, Marcus was in front of him aiming a powerful punch his way. Karma jumped back to avoid it but the shockwave that was created as the fist hit the ground sent him flying to the ground. Karma: Ouch you almost had me there Punch Guy. Marcus: '''Just stay still already. Are you afraid to take me on in a fair fight kid? '''Karma: Me afraid of you? That’s ridiculous but I guess it’s time for me to take you down. All this running has gotten tiresome after all. Marcus threw another fist at Karma who to the DATS agents surprise grabbed his arm and redirected the attack away from his face. Marcus released another one but once again Karma redirected it. The Class 3-E student was rather grateful that having copied Karasumas fighting style had not been in vain. This was getting insane. There was no way that the number one street fighter of Japan was losing to a kid with a weird hair color. Channeling all of his energy into his next punch, Marcus was planning to end this battle right here and now. Sensing the incoming threat, Karma tried to evade but the attack still managed to hit his right arm. Karma ignored the pain as the bones in his right arm broke upon impact. Before his opponent even realized what was going, Karma kicked Marcus right in the stomach sending him backwards into a couple of boxes filled with TNT. The assassin in training smirked as he could finally execute the final steps of his plan. He had noticed the boxes right they had entered the construction site and since he had a lighter in his pocket he had stolen from some thugs, all Karma had to do was getting Marcus within the blast range. Karma: This has been fun Punch Guy. If you survive, let’s fight again sometime. With that Karma lit the lighter and threw it at the boxes with TMNT and then quickly using parkour, he exited the construction site so fast that in Marcus eyes he just disappeared into nothing. Marcus: '''I told you to stop runi……. Marcus had no time to finish his sentence or realize his current predicament as the TNT all exploded at once engulfing him in a large explosion that could be heard and seen for miles. '''KO! ''- Agumon can be seen walking around the neighborhood shouting Marcus name as he passes by the construction site not noticing all the blood on the ground.'' ''- Karma tortures all the thugs he and Marcus knocked out before for fun as he puts wasabi in their eyes.'' 'Results' Boomstick: WHAT? How did that kid just beat someone that fights monsters on a daily basis? Wiz: There is a good reason for why Karma beat Marcus and it has nothing to with that Karma is stronger because he isn’t. In fact when it comes to strength, Marcus has Karma beat in every category. In every other area though, Karma wins without any doubt. Boomstick: Strength isn’t everything unfortunately as one need brains and speed as well. Karma surpassed Marcus in both of these categories. When you add his high intelligence, incredible speed, silent stealth, and the training he received from Karasuma, Karma controlled the battlefield at all times. It also didn’t help Karmas inner warning system told him that Marcus was a huge threat which alerted Karma not to underestimate Marcus. ' Wiz: Also Karma has fought humans that seem superhuman before like Houjou. While Houjou probably isn’t as strong as Marcus, he was able to defeat a lion singlehandedly and is far more trained in the arts of combat. Marcus however isn’t a trained fighter at all as for the most time, his only strategy is to try and rush his opponent and then beat the crap out of them with his strength. Because of this, Karma could probably beat Marcus on his own without the help from his classmates. '''Boomstick: Marcus might be able to hit monsters the size of a skyscraper without any problems but that’s because their size usually makes them easy for Marcus to hit. Also Marcus DNA charge usually only activates once he hits a Digimon but not when he is fighting regular humans. His DNA charge has activated on its own accord a couple of times but only during battles with extremely powerful Digimon so it probably wouldn’t activate when fighting someone like Karma. Either way, I have to give him credit for punching a god. That’s beyond cool. ' Wiz: Speaking of the god feat, it’s not as impressive as it sounds. Marcus did indeed obliterate the digital god with one punch but was only after it had been weakened severely by several Burst Mode Digimon. The SaberLeomon feat is also not very impressive as if it hadn’t been for Gizumons interruption, Marcus wouldn’t have been to break the Mega-level Digimons fang. Also since a Death Battle does not allow outside help, Agumon would have been unable to help his human partner during this battle. '''Boomstick: In the end, Karma blew up Marcus with one punch. Wiz: The winner is Karma Akabane Who are you rooting for in this battle? Marcus Damon Karma Akabane Do you aggre with the result? Yes No; Marcus should have won Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Timpack Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs